Redeemer
by firebug1
Summary: Prequel and conclusion to Metamorphosis of hearts.


Texte Disclaimer: None of the Resident Evil charscters belong to me,the characters i created belong to me, no violation of copyright or profit is intended. 

Summary: prequel to Metamorphosis of hearts, a war between humanity and Umbrelacorp's creations brake out worlwide, the artificial diseases become sentient. 

Timeline: From 2002-2007 

Note:Some of the questions are inspired by the tv show Babylon 5. 

« Who am i?», «What is my porpose?», «Who must i serve, and who must i thrust?» 

«What am i ?», «Who gave me life?» , «Who is my master?», «Where am i going?», « What do i want and what do i need?» These questions rang painfuly in the collective consciousness of thousands of living beings. 

A few mounths ago they would not have had the mental capacity to ask the questions, now amswers to these questions, and many others were the only thoughts the young minds could concentrate on, the absence of answers were a torture. 

It had become possible when the navy and airforce had made the biggest mistake in human history. 

Umbrela had realised that its creatures could no longer be controled, they were adapting, evolving to quickly, they were even learning. 

At first the viruses could only live in warm, comfortable temperatures, they were connected to each other and to a giant computer using a rudimentory mind control device, they could not go further than 38 miles from the main contamination area in which they were. 

Infested people could be saved by being moved away from the danger zone, a signal would kill the infection if the viruses moved away from their designated area. 

Umbrela created its life forms like this so that it could control them, be safe from its own creations. 

But when tests indicated that things were changing, it decided to shut down al micro organism it had created, Umbrela never had the oportunity to do it. 

After the previous massacres i Raccoon city, the governement decided to eliminate the Umbrela menace once and for al. 

Tomahawk and Maverick missiles blasted the lab where the researchers were trying to shut down the diseases before they could enter the final code in the main computer. 

Soon the T virus and the G virus spreded themseves in random directions. 

Thousands of creatures were locked in the underground, armoured part ofv the research center, they were not wounded from the explosion that killed their masters and creators, insted they were freed. 

Without a purpose, a master or any restrictions, they unleashed themselves on the world. 

One thing was frustrating the monsters though, no mather how many people they would infect, no brain seemed to hold the key to the knowledge they wanted, they were like newbornbabies without parents, without help. 

To make things worst, the signal connecting them to each other had become advanced telepathy, making them not a swarm, but a huge, united , frustrated family. 

The leaders of Umbrela realised what was happening to late to react, the infestation had turned into a full scale war against humanity. 

Every creature was fighting not for its original purpose, but to acquire the answer , one day it believed it had the answer. 

A Group of monsters, improved hunters sneaked into a building where they had heard shoutings, with curiosity the approched and listened, they were quite pleased to hear what they heard! 

Dozens of people were debating and fighting over the current situation, each from his/her point of view. 

Pleased, the hunters infested everyone, the collective consciousness scanned and dissecated the memory of every person present. 

Under normal circomstances the collective mind found theories, ideas, explored possibilities, but it had never encountered what it found that day. 

It found dogma, fanatism, close mindness and hate, so it came to the conclusion that it had found not people who believed, but people who knew the answer, without any hesitation or doubt, it swallowed their brainwaves and integrated them into itself. 

The religious ones believed that only god could create life and that a heresy was going on, the anarchists believed that the actual order was full of shit, and brought it om itself, the socialists believed that it was a lack of state power and an excess of individuality that was the cause, the scientists believed it was the next level of evolution happening. 

Al four groups of contradicting thoughts were filtered by the collective mind and resumed by thinking that it was the child of god, created to replace the obsolete humans in punishment for their selfish, individual, heretic lack of faith. 

It began caling itself the Redeemer, the four truths, the way , the second Christ, etc. 

Its personnal quest became a djihad, it stopped attacking at random, it declared an open war on humanity. 

Every capital city in the world and every military high command was infected just as the leaders were meeting to discuss a solution to the problem, humanity had its head cut off as every important politician and every general in the world died. 

Colonels, ambitious scientists, religious fantics , and ruthless spies formed the new governements, Earth became such a shit hole! , in some countries it was considered a vacation, a joyride to go to bootcamp when mass conscription occured. 

The first heros in the battle against the infestation: Claire, Chriss, Jill Barry, Carlos, Leon,Rebeca and a few others had now become leaders, despite their simple , modest lifestyle, they had the power that warlords had in barbaric eras. 

Despite humanity's immense effort to survive, the creatures were winning, they had taken over scientific complexes and were mass-producing their species. 

The Redeemer was getting more intelligent, more competent and more ressourcefull everutime someone was infected, it went from virus to half-god in less than five years. 

One day a solution was found , a cure that was basically a self-evolving, intelligent nannoprobe. 

The mysterious general/military researcher that developped it so that it could transform its host into a uninfestable, imortal supersoldier who would than give some of the nannites to another host, it was programed to keep on improving itself as it gain knowledge, and to self replicate , creating a endless supply of nannoprobes. 

However, the main strenght of these nonnoprobes was that they were telepathic, they could destoy the Redeemer if they were given enough hosts and enough energy, which eventualy happened when the nannite found a prototype solar reactor. 

It gave them enough energy to sent a signal worlwide that disconnected the swarm of creatures from its collective mind. 

The Redeemer proved itself no match for the nannites in psychic combat once it was no longer receiving brainwaves and energy from its swarm. 

As for the other creatures, they bacame confused and vulnerable now that they were once again individuals. 

They were wiped out without mercy, they and their cybernetic counterparts. 

A modern day inquisition started world wide, even the beings created to protect humanity were mass murdered. 

Even with their superhuman powers, the cybernetic super soldiers were butchered, for they had one weakness humanity had not: They had a programed sence of honour, they could not do half the bad things humans could do to win. 

The last squad was killed the next year by troups under the command of Jill Valentine, but not with total success. 

One of them, a fourth generation enhanced warrior survived, Ted Haloran, former friend, and now enemy of Jill valentine. 

He had one adventage against the rest of the world, the nannite enhanced soldiers had never shown their psychic abilities in public, they pretended it was a chemical attack that saved the world. 

Haloran waited until one quiet night to get even with Jill, but in his heart he wondered if he should love or hate her. 

Another question was: «Was it the Redeemer or humans who were the most evil?» 

In his heart he decided not to kill her, and to let go of his hate. 

With time , democraty, freedom and equality were restored to Earth, one day Ted Haloran finally could return safely to Jill and their new child Clara. 

Claire, who had been disfigured and driven insane in a fight with a one-of-a kind monster, regained her sanity and her face was partilly reconstructed. 

Chriss became the spokeman of international groups for tolerance, as for Carlos and Barry they were unfortuately murdered while restoring democraty in the world. 

But despite some of its tragic moments, the century after theGreat Interspecies War ended better than what had been expected. 

THE END 


End file.
